bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamikaze Monkey
The Kamikaze Monkey is a (relatively) cheap tower which can only be used once. Where the targeting options are for most towers, you can see just one option: Explode. When you click this, the Monkey will sacrifice itself to create an explosion as powerful as the Mortar Tower's "Big One" explosion. You can upgrade the Monkey first to make the explosion more powerful if you want. These are best used at the end of a path and activated as a last resort to deal with Bloons that would otherwise leak. It will give money for popping the Bloons, but the cash given from the popped Bloons cannot be more than half the cost of the Tower including all Upgrades, to prevent you from profiting from the use of this Tower. You can also sell the Tower, but this will not cause the explosion. It would look like a monkey holding a stick of dynamite. Path 1 Upgrades Larger Explosion Can pop twice as many Bloons and has a larger explosive radius. Price: $500 on Medium. Appearance change: It's holding two sticks of dynamite, one in each hand. Details: The explosive radius is now the range of a 0/1 Super Monkey. Huger Explosion Massive explosive radius which can pop even more Bloons! Price: $750 on Medium. Appearance change: It's holding another stick of dynamite in its tail. Details: It can now hit up to 300 Bloons and has the range of a 0/2 Super Monkey. Double Blast A second explosion will occur five seconds after the first one! Price: $1,500 on Medium. Appearance change: The Monkey is now surrounded by a ring of dynamite, the ring will remain for five seconds before the second explosion occurs. Nuclear Blast Forget two mediocre explosions, this single blast wipes out most Bloons onscreen! This is like a single-use Ground Zero! Price: $2,750 on Medium. Appearance change: It's holding a nuke, and it's wearing a hat with a radioactive symbol on it. EPIC Bomb Tier 5 Upgrade: Can deal 10,000 damage to all Bloons onscreen, but also destroys absolutely every tower. Very powerful, but also very dangerous, not to mention expensive. Price: $14,000 on Medium. Appearance change: It's holding a giant nuke. Path 2 Upgrades Fire Bomb The bomb leaves fire within its radius for five seconds, popping Bloons once per second while they are within the radius. Price: $500 on Medium. Appearance change: It's surrounded by warning signs with pictures of flames on. Magma Bomb Leaves Magma instead of fire, popping Bloons twice per second while in the explosive radius. Price: $900 on Medium. Appearance change: The warning signs have pictures of volcanos on. Chain Reaction All Bloons popped by this bomb will create small explosions that pop one layer from nearby Bloons. This can cause a chain reaction for lots of poppage. Price: $2,000 on Medium. Appearance change: The warning signs have pictures of fireworks on. Survivor The Monkey wears a special suit that protects it from the explosion, effectively making the explosion into a reusable Ability! Price: $2,000 on Medium. Cooldown Time: 20 seconds. Appearance change: The Monkey wears lots of protective clothing. MOAB Bomber Tier 5 Upgrade: The explosion destroys the outer layer of MOAB-class Bloons, unless they have more than 1,000HP. When a MOAB-class Bloon's outer layer is popped by the explosion, they cause an explosion as powerful as the 0/0 Kamikaze Monkey. Price: $10,000 on Medium. Cooldown: Increases to 30sec. Appearance change: There are several large piles of ash near the Monkey. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers